


The Merlin Dilemma

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this kinkme_merlin prompt: Arthur/Merlin</p><p>You know those stories where, for whatever reason, someone's friends/family decide to pay someone else to date their friend? Merlin's friends decide to do that, and they choose to pay Arthur to go out with Merlin.</p><p>Except Arthur tells Merlin what they did as soon as he sees him.</p><p>The two of them still go out (they could have had feelings for each other before, or just hang out and have the feelings develop) and basically put on a show for Merlin's friends. And when one of said friends eventually lets it slip that they paid Arthur to date Merlin, the couple has already rehearsed the dramatic argument that they will have before finally telling their friends that Merlin knew their plan all along.</p><p>Bonus for using the whole "At first it was just the money, but I totally fell for you for reals" cliche during the 'reveal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merlin Dilemma

Arthur is cold, tired and he wants to go home. He's waited twenty minutes! Surely that's enough. However... he fingers the cash in his pocket and decides to wait ten more minutes. He gets another hundred if he sticks around for a few (three) dates. Arthur passes the time by making silly faces at the little boy sitting beside him at the bus stop. The kid's mother glares at him, but Arthur ignores her as the boy is laughing himself silly. He's engrossed in turning his lips inside out in a snarl and crossing his eyes, pulling his ears out as far as they'll go so he misses the guy's approach.

“Um, are you Gwen's Arthur?”

Arthur looks up, startled. The kid laughs harder at this face that any of the others Arthur notes so he throws him a silly sad face before taking a proper look at the kid he's supposed to be focused on. Oh shit, it's Merlin. Of all people. What were his friends on, pulling this crap on innocent, trusting Merlin? Well, Arthur thinks there's more to him than that. Wants to know there's more to him than that.

“Um, if you're the wrong person, I'm sorry. It's just you look really like the photo. Oh god, you were pretending you weren't so you didn't have to do this weren't you? Okay, this is mortifying. I'm gonna just.”

And Merlin makes an odd jerky movement, then falls over. Arthur stands and catches him. This, then. Maybe this clumsiness is a reason to pay for a date for him? But it's kind of funny. And when Merlin gapes up at him, going limp in his grip, it's really funny and Arthur can't help laughing.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry. Hang on. You're laughing at me! That's mean, shut up!”

“I bet you can do better than that. I've heard you hurl a Shakespearian insult at our lecturer on a Monday morning.”

“You're a prat! And a scallywag. I don't know, I usually look those up just for professor Edwin 'Scrooge' Delaney.”

Arthur laughs again, setting Merlin back on his feet.

“Come on, let's get coffee. I have a story to tell you, and then we have some scheming to do.”

“Scheming? Who the hell are you? Dr Evil?”

“Think more Dr. Who. Here, let's go to Elena's, yeah? Unless you have a better plan?”

“This place is called Dr. Coffee.” Merlin stares, then shakes his head back and forth.

“Yeah, Elena works here. She's a family friend.”

“Oh, I just mentioned it's called Dr. Coffee because Dr. Evil, Dr. Who, Dr. Coffee.”

Arthur laughs again. This is going to much more fun than he'd though. He pushes open the door and listens happily to the Dr Who theme that plays behind the counter in reaction.

“Ha! That's brilliant!”

“Arthur! Back already?”

Arthur gestures to Merlin and takes a stool at the counter, leaving Merlin to join him or stand beaming at the theme bell in the middle of the shop floor.

“Guess his favourite El. I bet you get it wrong- this one's a puzzle.”

“I'm not a puzzle, I'm just Merlin.”

“There's something about you though.”

Arthur narrows his eyes at Merlin. Merlin narrows his eyes back and bites his tongue in his teeth, then bulges his eyes. Arthur is laughing again when Elena's giggles remind him that she needs to guess.

“Come on then El, what's you guess? She guesses your favourite. It's her thing. She like Cassandra, the psychic.”

Elena's already preparing two drinks, his hot chocolate and something else. She places the cups before them, beaming. Then trips over to the register.

“Oh! Are you alright?”

“Don't worry about her Merlin She's just like you; falls all over her own feet.”

“Shut up and drink up, Arthur Pendragon, or I'll sling you out.”

“Right ho, shutting up.”

He's goes back to his chocolate and breathes in the smell. No one makes it like Elena. He takes his first sip and savours the smoothness, the richness, the slight creaminess, the mmmm. His eyes slide shut and roll up. This never gets old. There's a gasp from beside him.

“See? Told you you'd get it wrong!”

“Um, I haven't tasted it yet. You looked kind of hot is all.”

Arthur feels awkward. He needs to tell Merlin about the money, and now. He takes a deep breathe, but before words come out Merlin's making desperate noises. His nostril are flared, cheeks puffed and his eyes wide. He makes a funny noise, then swallows whatever's in his mouth.

“Oh, that was horrible. What is this? Definitely not my favourite I'm afraid.”

Elena grins at him.

“You don't like coffee, do you?”

“No, not at all.”

“Thought not. Here, try this. It's the same as Arthur's. It should be close enough.”

Merlin makes a similar face to the one Arthur imagines he makes when he drinks the chocolate and sighs in happiness.

“Yeah. That's close enough.”

“Good, now bugger off and let me alone.”

Arthur leads Merlin to a table at the back and stares at his cup.

“I have to tell you something. I like you, have for a while, but this date isn't because of that. It's not even a date, strictly speaking. I'm being paid to be here. I'd like it, though, if you stuck around? You're a good guy and don't deserve your dim though well meaning, I'm sure, friends. So, will you stay and make a plan to get them back? And can I help?”

He looks up. Merlin looks shocked.

“Paid? Who?”

His voice is faint. Arthur sighs. Maybe he should learn to be more diplomatic.

“Morgana, and Gwen. I think Lance and Gwaine too, probably some other people. They've already paid me two hundred and I get another hundred after three dates. Well, they said a few, but a few is three. If they wanted more they should have specified.”

“Oh.”

Oh, yeah. Merlin. Arthur had got caught up in details again and forgotten his objective. Make Merlin stay. He twists his cup on the table and turns to stare out over the mural of Galifrey that covers the wall beside them.

“Oh.”

“Sorry, mate.”

“Yeah, well. You still want to hang, so who cares?”

“Really?”

“Wait, is this a date?”

“Don't think it can count as such up till now. Also, I think the first three don't count anyway because I'm being paid and that's skanky. At least, as long as you're willing to help me get the cash? I kind of owe a mate a bit.”

“Oh dear, what have you been up to? Okay, three dates and then we'll see. One of us has to ask the other out if we want it. Deal?”

“Deal. And I was buying my harpy sister a birthday present, but my Dad decided I don't get paid this month due to missing the top grade on my last essay. Definitely quitting that job, he treats my pay like my pocket money.”

“Wow, bastard. So, you mentioned scheming?”

“Was just thinking, why not pretend their plan worked. You get a boyfriend, I get money. Then when they let their scheme slip, we have a blow up.”

“Hmm. That's okay. This would be better. You keep going back for more money, ranting about how annoying I am. Meanwhile I'll keep gushing about how brilliant you are, how much we're in love and all that stuff.”

“Okay, but then how can I confess my love to you in our blow out? I don't want my sister trying to murder me.”

“Hmm. Secretly confess your love to her! Tell her your sob story about your father and that's why you need the money!”

“Yes, brilliant! Also, hey! For the sob story comment.”

“You've gotta admit it's a bit 'oh no poor little rich me'.”

“Indubitably. Still a valid annoyance though.”

“Big word, Pendragon.”

“Yeah, I'm very articulated.”

Merlin laughs this time, and it's a bit beautiful. Also infectious.

“That was bad wasn't it? Sorry. I love malapropisms though, especially how Shakespeare used them.”

“Your a bit of a Shakespeare nut aren't you?”

“Little bit. I love when he meets Dr. Who. Oh! Even better is the Agatha Christi one!”

“I liked the one where they're in the land controlled by the story teller, where everything's from a story.”

Merlin's giving him a sly look, calculating. Arthur beams.

“I love Patrick Troughton! And Jamie's a little bit hot, right?”

“True. I actually like Matt Smith.”

“Ah, don't be ashamed. Fish fingers and custard, Merlin. They sell that here by the way, it's disgusting but still a top seller. Also, the episodes with James Corden are gold.”

“Oh, yes! The bit in the big shop! The bits with the other employees!”

“And he talks baby, Merlin. It's brilliant.”

“Let's add Dr Who as a standing date. Saturday nights. As part of our deal. It'll be amazing, we'll be amazing.”

“Yeah, okay. Dr Who Saturdays.”

They shake hands solemnly and go back to re living Dr Who moments over hot chocolate. Arthur thinks this might be a little bit perfect.

Arthur goes to Morgana after the third date, giving her receipts for proof. They've been fun. They went to a restaurant after the cafe, but both decided eating wasn't really the most exciting date, so for their third time out Merlin had suggested going to the planetarium and they'd spent hours making up stories about the planets they could see and making new constellations, naming them Arthur and Merlin.

“The planetarium, really Arthur? We want you to woo him, not treat him like a child.”

“It was his idea. Besides, isn't paying for a date on the assumption, I assume, that he's incapable of getting one alone, isn't that treating him like a child?”

“No. He just needs a nudge, that's all. We want him to get back out there, you can encourage him.”

“Well, encouragement given. Pay me.”

Morgana looks shifty and Arthur grins internally. Merlin's been gushing about how much fun he's been having and how amazing Arthur is, so Arthur knows what's coming.

“Not until you agree to more dates.”

“What? No! I did what you asked!”

“You got paid for it didn't you?”

“Not yet.”

“Look, he really likes you. Just a few more dates. We'll give you another hundred.”

“No.”

“I'll tell Dad you're borrowing money then.”

“No, wait! You can't. He'll think I'm irresponsible!”

“You are irresponsible. Besides, it's your choice.”

“Oh, fine then! Three more dates. Now pay me.”

“I'll give it to Leon when I see him.”

She looks like a cat in a dairy, smug and self satisfied. Arthur storms out and slams his bedroom door, then grins and texts Merlin.

-score! Nother 100 4 3mr dates!-

-I get half, it's my work too-

-work? Ha! U gt me-

-£50-

-fine-

-come watch dr. who, bring curry-

That's another thing they'd been doing over the past weeks. They'd decided a date a week would be good, make things look careful and first date ish, not all eager, but they'd been meeting up for Dr. Who as well like promised. Not just on Saturdays. Between them they had every episode available and so whenever one of them was in the mood, they'd text each other and go round Merlin's. The curry was just Merlin's love of Indian takeaway.

Arthur grinned at his phone and decided to play up his mood to Morgana, slamming around getting ready then sweeping past her for his coat.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“You can't cheat on Merlin, that was part of the deal.”

“This is fake!”

“You agreed to the deal.”

“Fine!”

He storms out of the flat, then walks down the pavement whistling. He pauses to greet the homeless guy on the corner and buy him a coffee, then jogs to catch the bus to Merlin's.

About forty minutes later he rings the bell, but Merlin didn't answer. Will does. He scowls at Arthur as always before letting him in and following him to the kitchen.

“Merlin's gone to get something, he'll be back in a minute. I want a word.”

“What? You done something again? I don't have any money at the moment.”

Will blushes.

“That was one time!”

Arthur feels a bit shamed. He shouldn't rub the guy's face in it. He'd got into trouble trying to pay a loan shark off for his Mum and Arthur happened to know the guy and made it go away for him. An apology was in order.

“Sorry. That was low.”

“Yeah. Anyway, it's about Merlin.”

“Is he okay?”

“At the moment. I heard what you're doing though, Gwen told me everything. I can't believe you're setting him up like that! It's not like you need the money! I was just starting to like you, but I was right before. You're a right self serving bastard!”

“Why aren't you mad at the people actually doing the setting up?”

“Cus they're thinking of Merlin. I will be telling them off though, don't you worry.”

He turns to stalk from the kitchen, but Arthur catches his arm.

“You can't! They might stop this!”

“That's the idea! Get off me you prat!”

“No, you don't get it. Listen to me! Merlin knows, okay? He knows. I told him when I recognised him that first night. We're pretending, because I really need the money and we're going to get them back for being idiots about Merlin.”

“So, you're fake dating.”

“Yes. No. I mean, we were. The first three I was being paid, so we couldn't actually date, but now we're going to split whatever I get and spend it on the dates, so I'm going to ask Merlin out. We sort of planned it.”

“Right. What? Right. I think I get it. You're pretending to pretend date, but really you're really dating?”

“Yes! And we're going to fake fall in love with each other. Or actually, I hope we really fall in love but you know what I mean. And then, whenever they let it slip, we're going to have a row and break up, and Merlin's going to be devastated! And then we'll tell them the truth.”

“Right. I see. Well, no I don't, but I don't want to. I'll only tell them off a bit and let them persuade me to keep quiet. This is ridiculous!”

Will stalks out of the kitchen and Arthur lets him this time because Merlin is bustling in with a carrier full of snacks.

“Hi Arthur! It went well with Morgana I guess?”

“Yeah, I'll start dissing you after our next date. Let's make it somewhere you love but I hate.”

“Great! Ah, curry. Yum. Thank you.”

Arthur hesitates, but they'd agreed that if they wanted to date someone would have to ask. And he wants. So he should ask.

“Merlin, will you go out with me? I mean properly?”

Merlin turned from dishing up and grinned.

“Obviously. We can have Dr Who dates as real dates. I know somewhere you'll hate! Aren't you allergic to flowers?”

“Yeah, some of them.”

“Let's go to the botanical gardens. I love it there. I can be all 'he was so thoughtful and came, even though he kept on sneezing! Oh he's wonderful'. And you can say you hated it and hate me for making you.”

“Botanic. Not Botanical. Okay, we'll start like that. And then I'll start getting irritated by your romanticism, because it's ridiculous really Merlin.”

“It is not! Here, food. Who shall we watch tonight?”

Merlin giggles at the pun. Arthur takes the plate held out to him, rolls his eyes and follows Merlin to the couch.

“I've got beer too. Gwaine left his cooler, so me and Will have claimed owner ship.”

Arthur sets his food on the coffee table and settles into the sofa, watching Merlin rummage through his DVDs.

“let's watch the last Tom Baker episode, the one with Logopolis and the watcher.”

Merlin puts the DVD in and joins Arthur on the sofa. They look at each other for a minute, and then give in and just kiss already. Merlin tastes of mint, like he's just brushed his teeth. They pull apart when the theme music starts and Merlin starts the DVD.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

Merlin blushes

“Yeah. I kind of hoped, you know? It's been three dates so now we can do this without feeling weird.”

“You know though, we're still being paid.”

“Yeah, but I get half now that you've paid Leon back.”

Arthur nods, and they fall silent watching Tigan dashing back and fourth forgetting things. Arthur still laughs, even though he's seen it before, because now it reminds him of Merlin. Merlin can obvious read his mind because he tells Arthur to shut up and whacks him round the head with a cushion. They settle down to eat after that exchanging occasional thoughts or arguing about who the best master was, Anthony Ainley or Roger Delgado.

When Arthur got home later Morgana was waiting for him. She gave him a once over and sniffed him before letting him go. He gave her an incredulous look before collapsing into a chair with a groan.

“What? Little too much to drink, dear?”

“No, haven't been drinking. I texted Merlin.”

“Good. And?”

“And he's dragging me to the botanic gardens.”

Morgana threw back her head and cackled. For such a pretty girl she had a very ugly laugh. Gwen said it was beautiful and Lance, like a hopeful puppy dog, agreed. Arthur shook his head thinking of the love square his friends had. Percy liked Lance who liked Gwen who liked Morgana who thought it all hilarious. Why these people felt the need to sort out someone else's love life was beyond him.

“Why didn't you say no?”

“I tried. He said I just didn't want to commit to anything romantic and that maybe we should stop.”

“So, rather than admitting you're allergic you said yes?”

“I need that money! And I didn't want to disappoint him.”

He muttered the last bit, as if he didn't want Morgana to hear it. She did, and looked very excited.

“You like him! You like Merlin!”

“Do not! He's irritating and idiotic and clumsy and”

“And you like him!”

“I don't. I think he's a shallow idiot who can't work out how to use his own limbs.”

Morgana sobers, suddenly believing him.

“Oh. Don't tell Merlin. You need to keep him liking you if you want to get paid remember.”

“Yeah. Fine.”

They glare at each other until Morgana wanders off.

The botanic gardens date is set for a few days time and Arthur doesn't see Merlin before then. They meet at the gate Arthur with his pockets full of tissues.

“Do we have to go in? Can't we just, pretend or something?”

“Nope, I always take photos here so we need to go in. We just need to go to the green houses once, pass through. I'm not cruel; once I realise you're allergic we can leave, go wander by the lake. Okay?”

“Fine.”

“Tissues ready? Let's go.”

Arthur pays the entrance fee from the money Morgana's already given him. He told her he needed it to pay today, so she'd threatened to scalp him if he didn't do as promised and given him fifty up front.

“So, if we have to do this, can we go see the fish? The cool see through ones?”

“They're gross. They freak me out!”

“They're awesome! You can see their little guts and hearts, you can watch the blood pump through!”

“Yeah, gross.”

“Come on! Please? You can pretend to be the Doctor discovering a new species.”

“Can I be David Tennant?”

“Only if he's not hotter than me.”

“Oh, fine. Tom Baker then.”

“Hey!”

Merlin is grinning at him, camera pointing at Arthur, and he snaps a picture of Arthur's wounded, horror stricken face. Merlin takes a look and bursts out laughing. Arthur looks over his shoulder. His face is stretched and twisted, eyes huge and mouth in a grimace. He grabs for the camera, but Merlin skips away then runs off cackling wildly.

“Come on Arthur! Run!”

Arthur sets off after him, catching up in front of one of the greenhouses. They're both breathless and now he's caught up, Arthur's not sure what to do so he just nudges Merlin, then kisses him because he looks so cute beaming like a maniac.

“Okay, so I get to be David Tennant.”

“I'm not being Catherine Tate.”

“Billie Piper? Freema? Kylie?”

“No, no, can't do Ausie. I'll be Arthur.”

“Oh, fine. Spoil sport. Come on, let's get this over with.”

Arthur, illogically, holds his breath as he enters. There are flowers everywhere and Merlin gasps in amazement. It really is beautiful. There are so many colours and shapes clamouring at him to look. He forgets about not breathing and takes a sharp breath through his nose. The smell is dense, damp and florescent. It's like breathing in a mouth full of flowers and it's so strong he can taste them on his tongue.

They stand for a while, just looking at it all. Then, Arthur's nose interrupts them with a huge sneeze.

“Bless you, shall we get on with this?”

“Thaks.”

Arthur blows his nose, already congested. He heads to the pond at the centre of the house hoping the water will dispel some of the pollen. It doesn't.

“Let me get a few pictures, then we can head out okay?”

Arthur ignores him, already caught in a sneezing fit. His eyes are watering and he needs to get out. He feels Merlin suddenly, leading him somewhere.

“Sorry, come on. You should have told me it was this bad.”

There's a pop as they exit into clearer air and Arthur pauses in his sneezing, gasping for breath.

“Here, are you okay?”

Merlin's handing his a handful of tissues, holding his arm as he sneezes again. It takes five minutes for Arthur's sinuses to calm and he comes out of it to find himself sat on a bench with a worried Merlin hovering over him.

“Are you all right? Why didn't you tell me it would be that bad?”

Merlin hits him in irritation so Arthur gives him puppy dog eyes. Merlin laughs.

“You look pathetic enough already, all pink eyed and snotty.”

“Obviously I don't look pathetic enough; you still hit me.”

“Why did you do that to yourself, are you a masochist?”

“Not usually that bad. There must have been lilies in there. We found out I'm really allergic to them at my mother's funeral. Uther was livid and sent me out of the church for sneezing to loud.”

Merlin grimaces.

“Sorry.”

Arthur shrugs, it was a long time ago and his father had apologised citing grief. He'd reached a truce with Uther a long time ago; he'd finish university on Uther's penny and work wherever he liked, as long as he worked for Uther up until he finished uni and took over the company when Uther retired. It was fair.

“Shall we get ice cream and head to the lake? There's a stand over there.”

“Okay. No more flowers though, my eyes hurt.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising! Come on, we have your friends' money to spend.”

Merlin leads the way and they spend the afternoon by the lake, merlin taking pictures while Arthur dozes in the weak spring sunshine. It's darkening by the time they leave and they're both shivering so they get chips to warm up as they walk back to Merlin's. They kiss at his front door in between planning their next date.

“How about mini golf?”

kiss

“Boring. How about the cinema?”

kiss

“Cliche! Let's do cinema after I start on about how I can't stand you, then it can be a sort of 'at least I don't have to listen to him', then you'll talk through the film.”

kiss

“I don't do that! What about a play? Surely you can hate that easily enough.”

kiss

“I like plays. Morgana's always dragging me to hers so she knows I like plays.”

kiss

“I don't know, I don't care. Please come up?”

“I can't. Morgana had Gwen and Percy and Lance around, waiting for news of us. And I thought Gwaine was up there? He's probably watching.”

“Nah, you can't see the doorstep. I'll say I had to talk you out of go karting for our next date!”

“Go karting! That would be awesome. All right, how about a fun fair? You can make me go on all the boring rides.”

“Hey! I love scary rides!”

“Well, I can just find adrenaline-fuelled-you irritating. I'm sure you're awful when excited.”

“Am not. But fine. We'll find a fair.”

They kiss again and Arthur jumps down the steps before he can give in to Merlin's pleading eyes. He has to run to catch the bus but he just makes it and swings up with a grin and salute for the driver. He gets home to the intent, expectant stares of a room full of people.

“How did it go? Isn't Merlin the best?” Gwen says excitedly, before blushing a subsiding back onto the arm chair she's sharing with Morgana. Morgana grins at him.

“Well? Answer Gwen, Arthur.”

He throws himself onto the sofa, squeezing between Lance and Percy. He checked in the bus window and his nose and eyes were still red so he plays it up with a groan and snorting sniff. He's still congested enough that it sounds gross. He grins at Lance's expression of disgust.

“It's Merlin's fault. He dragged me to a greenhouse full of Lilies. It was horrible!”

“Oh you poor baby. Gwaine rang, Merlin thought it was romantic that you went anyway.”

“Romantic? It was torture. His stupid romanticism. He's so obsessed with it being like a romcom! It's ridiculous. He spent the afternoon fluttering up at me, all 'oh Arthur, you're so kind, you're so wonderful'. It was sickening!”

“Come on mate, it's Merlin. Simmer down.”

“I'm sorry Lance, but we're just not into the same things!”

Lance looks worried.

“Maybe this was a bad idea guys.”

Arthur's glad to see someone uncertain about it, so he keeps his mouth shut. Maybe they'll come clean already.

“Come on Lance. It's not like Merlin's in love. They'll have a few dates, then they'll break up and Merlin will move on and be happy.”

“Yeah, but wasn't it a break up that made us worried about him in the first place?”

Arthur sits through some of their argument, but he has a headache and decides enough is enough.

“Shut up! You're hurting my head. Am I done or do I have to see the guy again?”

They exchange looks, and it's Percy who answers.

“Two more dates, then we're done.”

“Fine. Can I go to bed?”

“Off you go, see you in the morning bright an early.”

Oh god, breakfast with Uther. Arthur groans and slopes off to bed. He can't wait for a proper date with Merlin, Dr who and curry. He falls asleep thinking about Merlin. And Patrick Troughton.

Breakfast with Uther is as bad as Arthur thought it would be. Uther grills him about what he's been up to, how his grades are, gives him a lecture about work then goes off onto a diatribe about how the government is trying to legalize gay marriage and how atrocious and non-conservative it would be if they did. Arthur sits silently trying not to get angry, trying to ignore Morgana's mocking, gleeful smile at his discomfort. Even though she is totally for gay marriage and hates Uther's behaviour as much as Arthur does.

When Uther finally releases them Arthur takes off at a jog knowing Morgana will never keep up in her heels. When he gets round the corner he spots a bus with Merlin's number on it and runs to catch it on impulse. He just makes it and throws himself into a window seat with a breathless huff, pulling out his phone.

-will be in your area, Dr. Who?-

Merlin texts back immediately.

-and curry! Bring frm tht Indian place dwn the rd.-

-its 10 am! Just had breakfast-

-yeah, wth Uther bet u didnt eat and im hungry-

-curry?-

-yup. Or no dr who-

-fine-

Arthur knocks on the door half an hour later to be greeted by Merlin in pyjamas which have fire trucks all over them.

“Nice.”

“Did you bring curry?”

Arthur holds up the bag.

“Then I'll forgive you mocking my jammies. Come on.”

Arthur follows Merlin in, kicking off his shoes (highly polished and black, very posh) and shrugging off his coat (not designer but hand tailored. Also posh) leaving them in a heap in the hallway.

“I'll grab plates, go through to the living room.”

Arthur dumps the food on the coffee table and goes to sort through the dvds which are all over the floor.

“I couldn't decide what to watch, you'll have to choose,” Merlin calls from the kitchen.

Arthur starts to put the DVDs away but the DVD shelf is chaos. He pulls the rest off and sits down cross legged to sort them. He decides to do them by genre and within that alphabetically, just like he has at home. He has everything in piles ready to go on the shelves when Merlin comes through.

“You're so disorganised. No wonder you couldn't decide.”

“What are you doing? Oh my god, you're sorting things. Right, off to the mental ward for you!”

Merlin sounds very cheerful and makes no move to stop him, so Arthur puts all the DVDs on the shelves in their rightful places. He's ordered the Dr Who by year, series, episode so he can run his finger all the way from Hartnell to Smith. He smiles.

“What are we watching, then?”

“Hmm. Dunno. Matt Smith? We could watch the first James Cordon one.”

“Nah. Boring. Lets watch the Chris Eccleston one, the first ever captain Jack episode!”

“Okay. Awesome.”

“I'm a genius.”

Arthur finds the DVD with ease, giving Merlin a significant look and pulling it in and out of it's place to demonstrate how easy it was. Merlin throws a cushion at him so Arthur puts the DVD in the player and joins Merlin on the couch.

“How was Uther?”

“Let's not think about him. You don't want to hear about the poor little rich boy, remember?”

“Oh yeah. All your sob stories. Let's eat and forget about Uther.”

“Good idea.”

Merlin smiles at him and presses play. When they finish eating Merlin pulls Arthur close, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down his arm for a bit before resting it against his ribs, inside his shirt and hoody. It's nice, comforting, and Arthur falls asleep before the episode finishes.

The weekend after that everything goes to shit. It all starts on Saturday morning, far too early for the morning after what everyone's starting calling a 'Gwaine night'. Arthur's crashed out in Gwen's bed, Morgana on one side Gwaine on the other when his phone goes, vibrating up his spine and spiking pain into his skull. He yelps, gets an elbow in the eye from Morgana, a knee in the gut from Gwaine and finally manages to grab his mobile.

“Nnngh.”

*Arthur, mate. You've got to help me. It's a disaster.*

“Perce? Ggghk. Ak! Hang on.”

Arthur stumbles up, treads on Gwain and staggers to the bathroom to puke still clinging to his phone. He groans into the toilet seat and hauls himself up by the sink to rinse his mouth.

*Thanks mate. You all right?*

“Nnn. Gwaine night.”

*Me too.*

Arthur's sitting on the toilet seat now, head in his hands. He jerks upright though because Percy sounds as if he's about to burst into tears. Arthur's known the guy since college and he's only seen him cry once and his sister had been seriously ill at the time.

“Perce? Are you okay? Why are you whispering? What happened?”

*I don't know.*

There's a shuddery, teary breath then a quiet stifled cough that could almost be a sob.

“Percy, you're going to have to talk to me mate. You're really worrying me. I can come get you? Um, actually I'd never pass a breathalyser, I can't. I can find a taxi! I'll come get you and we can go wherever you need... are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Are you in the hospital? The police station? Jail? Oh god, hang on.”

Arthur slides off the loo, twisting to lift the seat, and pukes again.

“Jesus. What was I drinking? Are you ill? Hurt? Dead?”

Arthur pauses to take a deep breath and realises he's gasping, panicking. He closes his eyes and listens to Percy's teary breathing, focuses on his own jumpy breaths. He pulls in air carefully, slowly until his breathing's more even then he slumps against the side of Gwen's bath. He realises Percy's talking to him.

*Arthur? Hey, answer me. Now I'm worried. Are you okay?*

“Yeah. Just, what the hell's the matter?”

*Sorry mate. I'm fine. Physically. I can't remember what happened last night, but when I woke up Lance was here. *

“Isn't that a good thing? Haven't you fancied him for ever?”

*Yeah, that was good. Him waking up and leaving after making me promise that it never happened, not so much.*

“Shit.”

Percy's breath shudders again.

“Why are you whispering if you're at yours?”

*He came back for his phone or something. I said I needed to shower. He's still out there, he can't find it and he's not going!*

Arthur sighs.

“Perce, unlock the door. Help Lance find his phone then come over to mine. I'll see you in about half an hour, okay? You should really hang up now unless you want to listen to me puke again.”

Percy gives a strangled laugh and hangs up leaving Arthur to empty his stomach in private.

The second thing that happens, happens when Arthur staggers out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Gwen is asleep on the kitchen floor, tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Oh god, not you to!”

He's obviously been too loud because Gwen jerks awake, jumps to her feet then subsides when she recognises Arthur, sinking into a chair.

“Oh, it's you.”

“Me.”

“Not me too what?”

It takes a minute for Arthur's brain to digest that and he uses the time to sit opposite her at the table.

“Crying. Percy was on the phone just now. He had a Gwaine night too, apparently.”

Gwen gives him a strange look.

“He was with us.”

“Ah.”

“What the hell were you drinking?”

“No idea. Something bad. Just puked it all up though, so all's well.”

He gives her a big grin. She grimaces but laughs.

“You're ridiculous. I guess I love you though.”

“Yes, you do. And I love you. We would be soul mates. If you had a cock.”

“Or you were your sister.”

They both consider how much easier life would be if that were true, then Arthur remembers Merlin.

“Oh! Not any more though! Oh. Whoops.”

He claps a hand over his mouth remembering the whole being paid part of the Merlin debacle.

“Whoops? What? Did you meet someone? Is this the same someone you keep sneaking off to meet? Morgana... ”

She drifts off there. Ah. And here comes the second drama of the morning, Arthur thinks.

“What did my harpy sister do this time?”

“Nothing.”

“And I guess that's the whole problem?”

“Yeah. No! Well, yes. Why not tell you? It doesn't matter any more.”

“So tell me.”

She gives him a considering, calculating look. People are under the erroneous impression that Gwen is sweet and innocent. Sweet? Yes, rot your teeth sweet. Innocent? Oh no.

“I will, if you tell me about your secret boy.”

Arthur considers refusing, but Gwen looks miserable and she's stubborn enough to not tell him, so he gives in.

“Fine. I acquiesce to your request. Deal. Whatever. I'm a fantastic, self sacrificing friend. Hang on, if I tell you, you have to give me your word you won't let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.”

“Okay.”

“Your word.”

“Fine!”

They link pinkies and chant the old, childhood oath that still holds for them. Arthur is suddenly swept by a huge wave of affection.

“Oh, Gwen. What has Morgana done now? I love you, at least. Always. I love you very, very much.”

Gwen touches the ring on her right finger, the one Arthur had given her after her father's death as a promise. A promise to be there for her, whenever and what ever. He takes her hand, closing his fingers over his mother's ring.

“She was, well. It wasn't her fault.”

Arthur snorted but subsided at Gwen's glare.

“It wasn't. We were talking, we were both drunk. I just, I really, really wanted this all to be over. I want my friends back, I want Percy and Lance and me to just, be friends again. It's all gone to shit and I don't know how to get it back.”

“Hey, I'm still normal, right?”

“Arthur you were never normal.”

“What did Morgana... All right, all right. What did you do?”

“I kissed her.”

Gwen's voice is hushed, scared.

“Oh.”

Arthur closes his eyes. Morgana would have been unbearable. He sighs.

“Oh, Gwen.”

“Yeah.”

She sounds like she's about to cry again so Arthur pulls himself together and opens his eyes, jumping to his feet. She looks startled.

“Right. Write a note for Gwaine and Morgana, then come with me. Perce is coming over and you can commiserate over disastrous... happenings with the loves of your lives. I can watch Dr. Who!”

She smiles at him but doesn't move.

“Come on, chop chop! Write!”

This time he gets a proper smile a he sighs in relief and goes to get their shoes while she scribbles a note.

“Here. I have some of your clothes at mine, we can shower and stuff there.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur shrugs and gives her her shoes and turns to go but she catches his face, holding him still.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

He meets here eyes properly for the first time that morning. She's so familiar and so dear to him he can't help the soft, soppy smile spreading over his face.

“Gwen.”

They're close now and she kisses him gently before resting their foreheads together.

“I wish that felt more like... well. Just more.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He lets her sit there for a moment before chivvying her into her shoes and out the door. They live in walking distance of each other and the fresh air helps his stomach and sobers him up. Percy's waiting on the doorstep looking as miserable as Gwen. He gives them a half smile when he notices them.

“Come on then, my lovesick friends. Let's get up into the warm- I'm freezing and hungry. I have bacon!”

He remembers the last as he says it and it makes him beam and bounce up the stairs to his and Morgana's flat in excitement, the other two trailing after him. He bustles into the kitchen.

“Right. Gwen, you go shower. You'll find your clothes in my bottom draw and I think there's a toothbrush and shower gel too, you forgetful wench. Bacon, Perce?”

Percy nods and Gwen wanders out. Arthur give Percy a pack of bacon and a kitchen knife keeping an onion and packet of mushrooms for himself.

“You chop off the gross, fatty white stuff. I'll do onions and mushrooms. Oh! I have hash browns too!”

Percy smiles at his enthusiasm.

“At least one of us is happy. What happened to your hangover?”

“Eh, fresh air my friend! It's a fabulous cure. It isn't actually, the idea of bacon is making me queasy. Oh! I have some of Gaius' tonic somewhere! If you can bear the stuff. It works amazingly.”

“Go on, my head's pounding.”

Arthur digs through his kitchen cupboards before emerging victorious with the hand labelled bottle. Percy gives it a distrustful glare and downs the half glass Arthur pours for him after Arthur's drunk his own. They both grimace and have to spit in the sink, but it works, allowing them to get breakfast into the frying pan without loosing their stomachs.

“What's got Gwen down?”

“Hmm. Ask her, she's in a secretive mood and will have my balls if I tell you. Do you want to talk about last night, this morning?”

“Not really. I fucked up, it's done. There isn't a lot to say really.”

“Yeah. If you fucked up. Maybe your night of glorious love making awoke feelings in Lance and he was just scared?”

Percy glares at him and throws an oven mit at his head. He ducks and it sails over him. He twists at the squawk from behind him, looses his balance, misses his grab for the side and ends up in a tangle in the floor. Gwen, from whom the squawk issued, doubles over in laughter and Percy follows suit.

“Har har. Yes yes yes. Will one of you hyenas get the frying pan?”

They spend the morning watching bad telly and occasionally talking about how crappy their lives are (in Percy and Gwen's case at least. Arthur's busy trying to get a cookie to move from his chest to his stomach without using his hands). It's nice, it's a good way to spend a hangover and Arthur would be happy to stay like this, squashed between two of his best friends, all day but then Morgana texts asking if he wants to share a taxi back from Gwen's and Gwen panics, leaving in a whirl of activity.

“I should probably”

“Don't even think it, Perce. I'm keeping you here until I work something out.”

“Work what out!? No, oh god not one of your schemes. Please?”

“Shut it. I'm brilliant at scheming. Not what I was working out, though. I was thinking about”

He's interrupted by Gwen coming crashing back in.

“Arthur Pendragon you little sneak! You let me just walk out! You never told me about”

Arthur leaps over the back of the couch and claps a hand over her mouth.

“Perce, don't move. We'll be back in just a second.”

Percy gives them a bored wave, used to their antics and melodramatics. Arthur drags Gwen to his bedroom.

“Hush! I love Percy but he can't keep a secret to save his life.”

“Sorry. Who is he? Come on Pendragon. Give.”

“Um, he's Merlin. Shh!”

Gwen had shrieked with excitement before Arthur managed to gag her again. She pries his hand off her face.

“Oh, stop it. Percy doesn't care. You like him? Oh wait. Does he know about...?”

Arthur gives her a stern look.

“We kind of messed up there, huh? We were just so worried!”

“Which is why you'll all be forgiven. Merlin does know, so me and him are fine.”

“Good. Oh, that's good. Thank god. But hang on, if he knows, then why...?”

“We're just sort of, getting you guys back for being dicks to him?”

“Oh. So you're pretending to date, while really secretly properly dating, then you'll... what? Pretend to break up when we confess?”

“Yeah. You're a genius!”

“Right. Morgana's going to castrate you. We deserve it though. We're all kind of wavering about the plan anyway. It seemed so good, you know? He was so, I don't know. Not miserable, but he wasn't going out, wasn't seeing us much. We thought maybe, just a push you know? A nudge.”

Arthur sighs and rubs his face, but he does see it so he just waves a hand. They stand in silence for a bit, until Gwen suddenly perks up.

“But you and Merlin! This is amazing!”

“You can't tell anyone.”

“Oh, as if. Come on, pinky swear remember?”

“We're so juvenile.”

“No, we swear on something that means a lot to us, a way of making a real promise. It's important.”

“Yeah okay. Look, Morgana will be back soon, I need to shower and sort out Percy, then sort out Morgana, then... When did I become that guy?”

“What guy?”

“The guy who ends up sorting everyone out! I'm shite at this stuff.”

“You're brilliant at it. You're brilliant.”

He hesitates, pausing mid rant.

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Yeah. I love you, bye.”

And she's gone in a whirlwind. Arthur stands blinking, then shakes himself and goes to shower, making a few discrete phone calls while he's hidden by the shower sounds.

When he emerges with a cloud of satisfying steam Morgana's slumped on the couch with Percy.

“Hello harpy.”

She just grunts at him. Percy gets to his feet though and comes over.

“I've got to head off. I have an essay that's due.”

“Hang on, come help me with the washing up.”

Percy groans but follows Arthur to the kitchen. Arthur gets a nice rhythm washing with Percy drying and putting away before he speaks.

“Look, I talked to Merlin, about Lance. And Gwaine. They're his best friends. He might like you. I'm not saying they said he did, I didn't ask. But he was out as bi at school and was bullied for it. It kept him out of a lot of things, so when he got here, to uni, he just stuck to being straight.”

“What about Gwen, though? He adores her.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on Arthur.”

“All right, so he fancies her. So? You two are really good friends, who's to say it wouldn't work as a relationship? Just because it wasn't love at first sight or, or I dunno, over powering lust or attraction, that doesn't make it any less valid. Maybe he won't suddenly decide he's in love with you, but he might be willing to give it a go if you're willing to risk your heart for him. Lance loves all at once in a storm of passion, as we've seen, but Merlin says he also falls long and slow sometimes. He has it in him.”

“But.”

Arthur hands Percy the last dish, then holds up a hand to stop him talking.

“No. Look, I've put up with your pining for long enough. It's time you either get over him or do something about it. You've got to take a risk. It's a big risk, but that's part of loving someone. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith.”

Suddenly Percy was harsh, taunting. Arthur knew it was because he was backed into a corner but what he says still hurts.

“What, like your faith in Ygraine?”

Arthur jerks backwards, stumbles over himself and goes crashing to the floor, cracking his head on the cupboard beneath the sink.

“Shit! Arthur I didn't mean that!”

“Arthur?”

Morgana hurries through from the living room, brought by the crash. Arthur ignores them both, focusing on getting air into the lungs. For the second time that morning he finds himself panicking and this time he doesn't care that much. He feels winded, like the time Leon tackled him to the floor with a shoulder in his gut. Every breath feels like it's cutting open his chest. To his humiliation he finds a sob on his next breath, and the one after that. Huge, gulping, gasping sobs. He's shaking a bit, head on his knees trying to hold himself together.

He stays like that for a while until everything in him calms. He takes a deep breath, carefully doesn't think and gets up. He walks to his room, ignoring Morgana and Percy. Morgana knows to leave him alone and she'll sort Percy out. He lies carefully on his bed; he feels brittle, fragile. He hold onto the edge of his pillow then lets go and makes a grab for the frame by his bed, pulling it to him. The face is one he's memorized, one he knows every line of. He traces her smile with his finger until he dozes off.

He's woken by a very gentle Morgana.

“Here, you need to drink something. You'll get dehydrated, after last night.”

He nods and she helps him sit up, pressing a mug into his hands and perching just out of reach, brittle. He closes his eyes against their brokenness.

“Arthur...”

“He said something about my... my 'leap of faith' for Mum.”

“Oh.”

Arthur shuts his eyes tighter, trying to stop the avalanche of memories. The first time, the kind doctors asking over and over and over if it was an accident. His promise, his oath, his trust in his mother's promise. Then the second time, a second promise. A second hospital. More questions. Then the third time, no hospital just the cold, cold church full of lilies and the father who never knew, never had a chance to save her.

“God, what the hell? I was four, it's dealt with, done. What the hell?”

“Arthur.”

It's so incredibly gentle, so unlike Morgana that his eyes snap open to hers.

“Arthur.”

She looks so sad, so sympathetic.

“Oh. It's, it's her birthday.”

He whispers it, remembers why last night was a Gwaine night, and closes his eyes again.

“And mother's day. And I've made up with my mother, found Morguese. Everything's changing and you...”

“Yeah.”

He doesn't deal well with change. The first big disruption in his life after his mother's death, Morgana and her mother Vivienne, had kept him from school due to hysteria for a week. When Vivienne left three years later he'd screamed the house down for her, then refused to speak to Morgana for almost a year. And other, smaller things. He doesn't like change. Morgana sighs.

“I suppose Gwen was here earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Percy told me about Lance.”

“Yeah.”

“That he's going to take a leap of faith, because you... how did he put it?... because Arthur's leap was such a leap and it paid off. Ygraine was there, she loved him. He'd never give that up for the world. I want that.”

“He's a soppy bastard.”

“Yeah.”

Arthur chuckles at their reversed position.

“Yeah.”

He cracks open an eye and sees Morgana grin, but it's fleeting.

“I can't love Gwen, you know.”

“Why not? Why shouldn't you two have a happy ever after, or whatever?”

“Because this isn't a bloody fairy tale! I'm in love, properly in love, for the first time in my life, and then my best friend kisses me! It's not fair!”

“You're in love?”

She subsides.

“Yes. I am in love, and it's good. It's really, really good.”

“Who?”

Arthur hears her take a deep breath.

“Elena.”

His eyes snap open again, and he looks at her. He really looks. There's a fond smile playing over her lips that he's only ever seen there for her sister or himself and even then it's rare. And her eyes are so much clearer.

“My god, you really are.”

She smiles at him, a real smile.

“I am.”

“Poor Gwen.”

“I think Lance loves her, you know. And I think she's spent so much time with him, if she'd only look she could love him.”

“Well then, poor Percy.”

“Oh, come off it. He'll date Lance for a bit and get over his infatuation. He's not one to fall into love properly, not that fast.”

“Oh.”

She laughs at him.

“You thought you had it all worked out, didn't you? Percy will meet someone, one day.”

Arthur nods.

“Well, I'm going to Elena's. Do you need anything?”

“No. Actually, could you stay the night there?”

Morgana gives him a careful look, but she must find what she's looking for because she let's it go.

“Okay, have your space. I'll be back Monday. Unless you meant just the one night, and you want me back tomorrow?”

Arthur shakes his head, letting his eyes shut again. They're sore and his head hurts, and he's so tired. He hears her slip out, hears the front door close and lets himself cry for his mother like he does every year on her birthday. He falls into a doze, then a proper deep sleep.

It's dark when he wakes and there's no light on. He's stiff and his eyes hurt when he cracks them open. And his phone's ringing again.

“Nnngh.”

*Deja vu! Anyway, you're brilliant! You were right! He said yes!*

“Good. M'sleeping. Bye.”

He hangs up on Percy, wondering if Morgana's right and it'll only last a week or so then starts to doze off again. Before he can go properly under his phone goes off again. He groans.

“What?”

*Arthur! Thank god, I've only been calling all bloody day! Where have you been you nincumpoop? You call me to ask all sorts of weird questions, then you're off radar all day! What the hell?*

“Oh, hi Merlin. Mm. Bad Saturday. Christ, bloody awful Saturday actually. Come over?”

*All right. Curry?*

“Yeah, can we skip Dr. Who though?”

*Are you sick? You always want to watch Dr. Who!*

“I just, please?”

*Hey, I as kidding. Are you okay? You sound funny.*

“I'm okay, but can you come? Now?”

Arthur realises he sounds desperate, but he suddenly wants Merlin there.

*Already on my way. Do you want me to stay on the phone?*

“Can you?”

*Sure. I'm waiting for a bus, ten whole minute! Useless things.*

“London boy.”

*And proud of it. Hey, did I ever tell you about my Dad? He's awesome. I saw him this morning, he was down for some police training thing he's running, he's a DI with the Met you know? Anyway we had breakfast and he's promised that if I come home over the summer he'll get me a sort of internship thing with the psychologist there!*

“That's awesome. Sorry, that was supposed to be enthusiastic, I'm just tired.”

*You sound exhausted. You can tell me later though, you have to listen to me rant about Dad right now.*

Arthur smiles. It hasn't been long but Merlin already knows him quite well. Not as well as Gwen or Morgana, or Leon back home, but Arthur would bet that one day he'll know him even better than them. He settles in to listen to Merlin babble and falls asleep again.

This time he's woken by Merlin pounding on the door. He shuffles out, getting the door but tripping on the matt. It's Merlin who catches him this time, in a parody of their first meeting.

“Thanks. Oh, but your laughing at me and that's mean.”

Merlin frowns, because he isn't laughing, but then smiles.

“Oh, har har. All right Mr. Clumsy? What was that? You're never clumsy.”

“Just really tired. I get all uncoordinated when I'm tired.”

“I thought you'd been sleeping all day? Never mind. Come on, let's order take out! I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry.”

“Yep! And yet, still skinny!”

Merlin twirls for him before bounding over to the phone and calling for Indian. Arthur collapses into the sofa and wonders why he is still tired? But then, he always feels tired and a bit ill on his Mum's birthday. His father's bad mood and devastating grief this day growing up had fostered similar feeling in Arthur. He lets his head fall back shutting his eyes.

“You really are tired. Do you want a hug? I can do hugs. I like hugs. Here, have a hug.”

Arthur feels the slight body settle beside him, the thin but muscular arms drawing him to the steady heartbeat of the chest. He relaxes into Merlin and feels safe for the first time today. The razor edge balance he's been keeping is gone and he spreads out of the cramped position he'd settled into letting his legs sprawl across the floor, his body collapse into Merlin's chest, his arms straggle round Merlin's waist and his head loll. He lets out a noisy sigh and grins up at Merlin.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Better?”

“Much.”

“Ha! Mum was right, a hug cures all ills.”

Arthur smiles even wider.

“I think I love you rather a lot.”

Merlin looks startled, but he quickly smiles in reassurance.

“Well, that's good because I, well. I'm rather fond of you too.”

Merlin takes a deep breath then, with a blush creeping up his neck and face, says in one breath, “Iloveyoutoo!”

“Well done. Did you hurt yourself?

“Oh shut up. My family was very affectionate. We didn't need silly words.”

Arthur sighs in contentment.

“I can't image that, it sounds nice.”

“Mm.”

Merlin bends to kiss Arthur's forehead, his nose, his lips. Arthur makes a distorted sound and twists himself so he can deepen it, then twists again so he's straddling Merlin. They're interrupted by the doorbell and Merlin pulls away abruptly and bucks Arthur off.

“Oh man, cock blocked by an Indian!”

Merlin bursts out laughing, doubled over with it. Arthur has a look and sees a put out Indian looking guy in his doorway.

“I'm Pakistani, and you are a bigot.”

He dumps the bags, snatches the money Merlin hurries to hand him and storms off. Arthur buries his face in the sofa cushions.

“That was classic! Wow. Cool. Oooh! This smells gooooood. Cutlery? Crockery?”

“I'm coming.”

“Do you want to yell that as well? That would be funny too.”

“Shut it Emrys.”

“Sir, yes sir! Emrys is my Dad.”

“Right, sorry. Public school.”

Arthur yawns and wanders to the kitchen to grab eating stuff, carting it back to the living room where a little dining table is set up by the window. They eat in peaceful silence exchanging limited conversation, mostly about passing various dishes over, and have a brief chop stick war over the last mini samosa before both sitting back with full, contented sighs.

Merlin laughs delightedly at the synchronisation and Arthur can't help a little laugh and fond smile.

“So. What happened today?”

Arthur sobers and rubs his face in what is becoming a bad habit.

“Everything? Nothing? It's my Mum's birthday, everything... resonates. She killed herself when I was four.”

“Oh. I'm so sorry. You don't need to tell me, if it's painful?”

“No, I've had endless, very expensive, very good therapy. It's dealt with. It's just this day is a bit much. So I went out with everyone last night, and it was a Gwaine night.”

Merlin's startled into a laugh.

“You have Gwaine nights too? That's brilliant. Simultaneous, unrelated invention. Awesome.”

Arthur smiles at him a little.

“Yeah. So I wake up so hungover I can't see straight to a phone call from a teary Percy. I got him back for waking me by puking in his ear.”

“Ew!”

“Not literally!”

Merlin bursts into cute little giggles, holding his stomach.

“I didn't think you meant that! You're an idiot.”

“Oh. Anyway, he's panicking because he woke up with Lance in his bed, who was a dick and fucked off after extracting a promise to never speak of it again.”

“Ah, thus the Lance related questions. It will never work with them, you know. He loves Gwen and I reckon she's coming round to loving him, now that her obsession with your sister is in the open and she can get over it.”

“So Morgana tells me. Lance and Perce are dating now, though. Morgana thinks Percy will get over his infatuation and that will be that.”

“Probably.”

“Well, I finally manage to stop puking and head to the kitchen to leave Gwen a note. I was at her house, by the way. But anyway, she's asleep on the floor. I practically trip over her. And she's crying too!”

“Yeah, she called me. The Morgana kiss?”

“Yeah. I decide to get both my problems in one place and drag Gwen back here with me. Everything's fine until Morgana heads over here and Gwen leaves. Then I drag Percy to the kitchen and suggest rather strongly that he either do something about his 'Lance thing' as he calls it, or get over Lance. I said something about taking a leap of faith and then he says 'what, like you did with Ygraine?'”

Merlin looks confused, but Arthur ploughs on. If he stops he can't finish, so he just keeps going.

“My Mum tried several times. The first two she made me promise to not give away that they weren't accidents, to not tell my Dad. She promised she'd never do it again and I trusted her, believed her. Took a leap of faith on my mother's word. But she tried again and the third time, I wasn't there to call the ambulance. My faith on her word has become a sort of... a bench mark of trust. A sort of unspoken depth of trust for my friends. Oh, and Gwen knows about our scheme but she won't way anything. Can we not talk now?”

He's out of breath, on the edge of panicking again, but Merlin stands and pulls him to his feet.

“Do you know how to dance?”

“What?”

Derailed, his panic stutters.

“Dance. Can you?”

His panic pauses.

“Yes, I had ball dancing lessons.”

“Oh, me too. It's great isn't it?”

His panic is gone.

“Um, I guess?”

Merlin swings him round and round till they reach the CD player set up next to the telly then he releases Arthur and starts muddling through the CDs there.

“No! Stop, you're getting them in a mess!”

Arthur catches his hands and pulls them away.

“Room's a bit small for a good Waltz. How about a Foxtrot, hmm?”

Merlin nods so Arthur closes his eyes humming, then, with his eyes still shut, he runs a finger along the CDs' spines and pulls out Amy Whinehouse, 'Back to Black'.

“And that, my friend, is how well arranged my CDs are.”

“I'm still working through you having CDs. They're obsolete.”

“Shut up, I like them.”

He shoves Merlin gently aside and puts in the CD clicking through to the right song. He pauses it with the remote and pulls Merlin into the centre of the room, holds his arms out.

“Why do you get to lead?”

“Because. I want to. You can lead next. Unless you don't know both parts?”

Merlin grins at the challenge and steps up. His posture snaps into shape and Arthur smiles delightedly at the possibility of being able to dance again, with someone who can really dance. He pushes play and shoves the remote into his pocket.

“No body stands between me and my man, it's me and Mr. Jones, Me and Mr. Jones. What kind of fuckery is this, ...”

They step off as the beat comes in and yes, Merlin can dance. Arthur counts his steps off in his head, 'slow, slow, quick quick slow' until he looses track and they're just gliding around the room. It's smooth as he shifts his weight, leading Merlin to forward, forward, side side shift. They turn in synch and then Merlin pulls Arthur into a quick turn and suddenly he's leading. Arthur laughs and lets him, following until he gets a chance to switch back. He speeds up and changes to a quickstep. Merlin follows, but switches the lead again. By the end they're missing steps for laughter, holding each other up. When the song ends they collapse on the floor.

“That was... unexpected.”

“A good unexpected?”

“Yes, I think it was. Yes. Definitely good. You're good, Merlin.”

“Yeah well. Mum used to. Um. Well, if me or Dad were upset, she'd put on some music and dance with us.”

Arthur imagines a gangly, moody teenaged Merlin being dragged around a little kitchen and bursts out in fresh laughter.

“I can just see her, jollying you into it until you laughed. You must have been a nightmare as a teenager. Did it work? Did you laugh?”

“Always.”

Arthur sighs and looks at the marks on the ceiling from when he and Percy had a pancake tossing competition.

“Yeah.”

“Feeling better?”

“Thank you.”

“That's okay.”

Arthur shuts his eyes, but he's not sleepy now. He's wide awake and very aware of just how close Merlin is. They haven't moved past kisses and mild making out due to lack of appropriate space and all of a sudden Arthur is hyper aware of Merlin's body sprawled lazily beside him.

“Do you want to dance again? A rumba?”

“Hmm. Nah. Let's just have sex.”

Arthur makes a startled grunt because suddenly Merlin is straddling his hips dipping his head, in an almost elegant move, to stop just in front of Arthur's face. He's grinning and breathing hard, Arthur can smell spices on his breath and sweat. He can see the slight patina on Merlin's face, the damp sweep of hair across his forehead. He watches as the grin drops and solemnly, slowly, Merlin bends to take his mouth in a kiss.

Arthur lifts his head and parts his lips, gasping into it. Merlin's hands are holding his head up, his back is bending to get closer. Arthur reaches up to run a hand along that long spine, his other lifting as well, to tangle in Merlin's t-shirt hem. He lifts his knees so Merlin is cradled by his legs, his arms, then pulls back from the kiss.

“I want to dance with you.”

“No sex?”

“Sex after dancing.”

“Hmm. Can we dance a tango, like in Moulin Rouge?”

Arthur laughs.

“What? That wasn't funny. Are you laughing at me again?”

“No. Well, maybe a little. We can dance like in Moulin Rouge. Morgana has the soundtrack so we can be really whatsit.”

“Realistic?”

“No. But that's the gist. Authentic! Shall we?”

“I'm not allowed to touch your CDs.”

Merlin pouts but it's broken by a smile. Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin's waist and rolls their bodies towards his legs from the waist, using the momentum to get to his feet Merlin still wrapped around his waist. Merlin lets go with his legs and Arthur gasps as their bodies slide. He jerks forward to get a kiss, realising properly that Merlin is taller than he is, just a bit taller.

“CD.”

“Hmm?”

“We need music to Tango.”

Arthur nods but doesn't let Merlin go. He slides them backwards.

“One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.”

He stamps his left foot on his first count.

“One, two three four. One, two three four.”

Merlin smiles, pushes his knee forward between Arthur's legs on two, Arthur steps back on three.

“One, two, three four, One, two, three, four.”

On the next count, Merlin pushes Arthur's left leg with his left on the first beat, they both stamp.

“One, two three four.”

Merlin takes two quick steps to Arthur's right, Arthur slides one two beat step to cut him off and they spin. Merlin's back is against the shelf with the Cds. Arthur counts, pulling out the Cd, eyes never leaving Merlin as he slides up lifting his right knee along Arthur's thigh, his body, Arthur lifts him and turns to the side pressing play.

“Roxanne!”

As the music starts, Merlin switches the lead and Arthur has no choice but to follow. Their tango is a battle as they push each other to follow, to lead. This time there is no laughter, no missed steps, and by the end they are face to face, touching all along their bodies, breathing each other's air. They freeze there, waiting, eyes on each other.

And then Merlin breaks. His body moves until he's in Arthur's space, almost inhabiting Arthur's body he's so close. Their lips meet and Arthur's chin lifts, forcing the kiss deeper. He licks across Merlin's bottom lip and Merlin's tongue meets him. Their hands come up to pull at each others clothes, they have ended up beside the sofa and Merlin is on top now, forcing Arthur back until Merlin's legs can straddle Arthur's hips. This time there is no interruption.

They spend Sunday in bed and on the couch watching Dr. Who. They don't dance. They don't want to give up their memories of that tango just yet. They don't talk a lot, at least not with words. They have a lot of sex, as if they're making up for lost time. They're sitting on the sofa after eating dinner, the episode (the one where the doctor speaks baby) has just finished and they're silent for a bit.

“Um, do you think we should come clean? About us, about knowing and all that, to the others?”

Arthur looks at Merlin, who blushes.

“It's just, I dunno. I feel like we shouldn't have to pretend to anyone, let alone our friends.”

Arthur nods, but doesn't speak so Merlin keeps going.

“I like that Will knows, that I can talk to him. It feels like by punishing them for what they did I'm actually, well. I'm not enjoying sneaking around much.”

Arthur still doesn't speak.

“I don't like not being able to talk about you honestly, I don't want to gush about how romantic and perfect you are. I love your crooked teeth, your mistakes. I love that you're not romantic, that a lot of the time we don't like the same things and that we argue. I like that, but I can't ever say it because then they'd know.”

Merlin looks down. Arthur's still silent and Merlin doesn't dare look at him.

“You know, you surprise me sometimes. You're just suddenly so different, suddenly I don't know you.”

Arthur sounds wondering. Merlin sighs, getting up to go, but Arthur catches his hand.

“I like it. I'm not as good at noticing things as you are, so you have to tell me what you feel.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Well, yeah. Um, I like that we're comfortable with each other even though we don't really know each other very well yet.”

Merlin nods, still not looking at him.

“We'll always have Dr. Who, and ballroom dancing.”

Now Merlin looks at him, gapes at him, then bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god! That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard! You're a closet romantic!”

Merlin falls back onto the sofa, all the tension leaving him as laughter. Arthur sulks, but Merlin's laugh is infectious so it doesn't last long and soon they're both laughing at each other and at themselves.

“Okay, I have a new deal. No more angst! If there's something the matter we say it. No pretending we're fine if we're not, okay Merlin?”

“Right.”

They shake hands and Arthur suddenly blushes, thinking of his pinky swears with Gwen. He decides to tell Merlin, but not today. Not yet. There's still time.

“So, what shall we do about the others?”

Right now, he has to focus on Merlin's problem. He settles back to think for a while, Merlin watching him.

“Do you really want to get back at the guys who set you up to take a fall?”

“Kind of. Yeah, actually. I never was good at letting things go.”

“Maybe you should start? I think they really thought it was a good move, something you needed.”

“Oh. Because of Edwin.”

Arthur shrugs. He doesn't know who Edwin is or why people decided Merlin was in desperate need of a boyfriend.

“I guess. Gwaine knows your here, right?”

“Yeah, I had to tell him or he was going to follow me. So why don't we... Oh I don't know. I don't feel right trying to hurt them. Before Friday, before their dramas it felt good tricking them but now it feels wrong, like we're the bad guys.”

Arthur nods.

“So, we tell them?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay! Tonight, right now. I want to get this over with.”

Now that they have a plan, Arthur sets up a strategy in his head, alphabetising everyone he needs to call. Gwaine, Lance, Morgana, Percy. They should call Gwen and Will as well. He pulls out his phone and goes down his list until everyone's on their way. Merlin watches with an amused smile.

“You did that alphabetically didn't you?”

Arthur blushes and Merlin laughs and laughs.

“It's not that funny!”

“I bet you colour code your notes! And your wardrobe!”

“I've seen your bedroom, it's a pigsty. No one should live like that.”

“I live perfectly fine like that! I bet you had a maid when you were little.”

Arthur blushes again and Merlin laughs.

“I like your blush.”

“I did have a maid. Or rather, Dad did. I wouldn't let her in my room for fear she'd mess it up.”

The blush is spreading and deepening, making Merlin laugh harder. Arthur is saved by a pounding knock on the door. He jumps up and goes to open it, giving his blush a moment to recede before turning the handle. Will and Gwaine are on the other side.

“All right, Pendragon? What's this all about then?”

“In, Gwaine. And while I have you here, I'm never drinking with you again.”

“What? But what about Gwaine nights?”

He exchanges a look with Merlin and they burst out laughing.

“You started that? You're where that comes from? You're so... so Gwaine!”

Gwaine grins and flicks his hair, heading over to Merlin.

“That's me, lovely. I made Gwaine an adjective as well, and you all use it.”

Arthur turns to Will, opening his mouth to say hello. Will holds up a hand and stomps over to flop onto the sofa with Gwaine and Merlin.

“You woke me up.”

“It's eight o'clock!”

“I've been working night shifts, Merlin! And tomorrow I'm working days.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Arthur only catches Will's fond smile because he's watching closely. He leaves the three to chat, closing the front door and heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He's just got it filled when the doorbell goes. It's Lance and Percy this time, Morgana and Morgeuse coming up the stairs behind them as Arthur opens the door. When they're all sitting in the living he goes over to Merlin.

“You can tell them.”

“It's your house!”

“Yeah, but as you insisted on leading last night”

“It's your turn now.”

“Uh uh, no way.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Si!”

“Neit.”

“Da.”

“Nien.”

“Shut up both of you and get on with it.”

They both snap their heads to Morgeuse, heavily eye shadowed and wearing a lot of leather, and then start speaking at the same time.

“Well what it is,”

“You see.”

Will sighs in frustration, whacks Merlin round the head and glares Arthur into silence.

“They are in love or some such soppy thing, Merlin knows about the money, Arthur told him the first day. They were going to teach you all a lesson but you're all so pathetic they felt bad. Does that about sum it up?”

Merlin nods. Arthur just stares at him. There's silence, and then the room erupts.

“You knew? You know?”

“I'm not pathetic!”

“So you were tricking us?”

“What the hell?”

“Merlin!”

“Arthur!”

“Will!”

“Donkey!”

At that everyone turns to Merlin. Arthur bursts out laughing but the others just stare until Merlin blushes and stammers to explain.

“It's a, a reference. A film, to Shrek? You know? The second one. With Fiona! Shrek! Mum! Etc? You know?”

Arthur laughs harder in the silence. This time it's Merlin who jumps up to get it when the doorbell goes. Arthur smiles to himself, watching as Merlin lets Gwen in. It's going to be a long night answering all their questions, but he's here. At home, surrounded by friends, and he has Merlin. It's all good.


End file.
